Ray-Day
by XDenshaX
Summary: Noriko Okiyama, the grand daughter of the principal of Sakuragaoka High...just wanted to be known as a normal highschool. Not treated like a princess. This story follows her journey towards the Light Music Club and they're interesting adventures from being first years, all the way till they graduate. This is the story of Noriko, and Ray-Day
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Sakuragaoka High**

An all-girl school led by the headmaster Yoji Okiyama. It's a pretty good school, considering the fact that my grandfather kind of forced me to apply.

Even though I had some ranking in the school, I still had to take tests like every other girl. It wasn't hard…well not as hard as the others I've taken, and I was accepted the following spring.

My friends congratulated me and wished me the best of luck at my new school. I really wanted to go to Sorahiko High like the rest of them, but my grandfather refused to let my parents give me the option, so I sighed and "what the heck'd" it. Putting my black hair in its usual pigtails as I looked in the mirror. My light green eyes stared back at me as they gleamed.

I sighed and felt up my hair then hopped into the shower. Getting ready for another long day of school. My slightly fair skin radiating off the shower's steaming warm water.

_...ugh, here we go again..._

After the first few weeks of getting acquainted with my new surroundings, people started to notice who I was and started to treat me…I guess like I was on a higher class than the others.

I didn't want this, who would. I started to get fed up, that_ is_ until I joined the Light Music Club.

This is the story of my life at Sakura High. The story, of **Noriko Okiyama**.


	2. New Hobby

_Chapter 1: New Hobby_

**|Okiyama Residence - 8: 45|**

I sighed as I walked down the stairs and yawned as I saw my elder brother Mamoru making breakfast in the kitchen. He turned back with a giggle and rolled his light green eyes and sighed, ruffling his dark blue hair before turning something of on the stove and walking over to me. Running his hand through my hair and fixing it up, slipping it into its regular downed pigtails that went to my shoulders.

"Imouto...ugh, you need to wake up earlier. Your a freshman in high school, pretty soon yo-" I cut him off with a yawn and quick nod, already knowing what he was going to say. I finished the sentence for him.

"I know I know, I'll be going off to college in a few years...jeez Mamoru..."

He giggled and smiled "Good, glad ya know. Now off you go!" He said as he popped a piece of toast into my mouth and pushed me towards and out of the door. "Make me proud Nori-chan!" He called out. I sighed and rolled my eyes, waving at him as I jogged towards my new high school, calling back as I did. "Hai haiii."

Our house isn't really that big. Normal sized 2 stories actually. The kitchen's on the first floor of course and right outside of it is the T.V. room. Don't know why, but my brother has a thing for Slice of Life anime...weird..anyway, the T.V. room is also the lounging room.

Me and my brother and parents usually have fun there. Though they're usually at work most of the time so its just him and I in the house. Don't get me wrong, its not bad actually. Kind of cool in fact, but still, who wouldn't want to relax with they're parents once in a while.

_Ughhh, Sakura High...whoopie.._

I thought as I walked through the entrance gates towards the high school. I was instantly greeted wit a tackle hug from my best friend Maia Fumiko.

"Noriiii-chaan!" She said in her boyish, edgy type of female voice that usually for some reason, got girls to blush.

"H-Hey Maia heh." I said as I looked at the dark green haired friend of mine. I met her back in middle school about 6th grade it was. She saved me from a bully. Stood up for me and actually got beat up for me as well. After that,

I cleaned up her wounds and we became friends after that day. It'd been a routine really, Maia always sticking up for me and me always fixing up her wounds. We became pretty close really, almost to the point where she knows everyone in my family. It's also funny because she has a crush on my brother.

"We were supposed to walk home together." She said as she pouted and sighed. I giggled and put my hands up reassuringly waving them around. "Sorry sorry, I had to get home early to do a project for science." I said as I gave her the brightest smile I could muster.

She sighed and pinched my cheeks, moving them around comically. "Noriko Okiyama, you really don't have to put on a fake smile for me. I've known ya too long." She said pointedly and simply. She was right, only she could see through my charade of happy smiles.

I sighed and she giggled and tok my hand. "Come on lets get to class alright?"

**|Sakura High - First Year Classroom - 10:45|**

I sat in my assigned seat, taking diligent notes on the Renaissance and early leaders of it. Michaelangelo and Da Vinci were my favorites. They always brought to life they're art, it really inspired me to be the artist I am today...ooh that sounded cheesy heh, but its the truth. I'm really glad for artists.

_Haha this is grat!...I mean not school but the subbbjecttt haha art!_

I giggled and squirmed in my seat as I took more notes. Then I felt a flick on the back of my neck and sghed, turnng my head slightly to eye my friend Maia who gave me a sleepy smile. I rolled my eyes and mouthed to her "What.."

She then rolled her own eyes and passed me a piece of paper. I opened it and sighed as I read it.

_**When are you going to choose a club?!**_

I eyed it for a while and rubbed my eyes as I twirled my pencil and tapped it against the side of my mouth. The truth wass, I never really picked a club activity to pursue. There always was the Art Club, but I don't like to show my art to others. Not even Mamoru's seen it. I then shook my head from my thoughts and wrote a reply, sending it back.

_**When I see one that I like!**_

After a few seconds of scribbling I heard behind me, I felt the usual tapping on my shoulder and before I could take the note, a hand swiped it from Maia's hand. Looking up I saw Mr. Nobuna looking down at the two of us.

We looked at each other and back up at him, both giving him an apologetic smile.

**|Sakura High - Teacher's Office - 11:30|**

"Ms. Okyiama and Ms. Fumiko. What have I said about passing notes around in class? Especially you Noriko, you should be the example for others to follow. How could you pass notes around in class?"

The teacher said in a reprimanding tone. We both sunk our heads and sighed. I knew I was gonna get a mouthful if the principal found out her granddaughter was in trouble. I bowed respectfully to the teacher

"I'm so sorry sir, it was my fau-"

"No!" Maia yelled behind me. I turned a bit shocked at her outburst and tried to reason with her. "M-Maia its oka-" She put her hand to my face, signalling me to stop and bowed respectfully just as I had to the teacher as she adjusted her glasses with surprise.

"It was my fault, I'll take full responsibility..." She said as she sighed and gave me a soft smile. The one she always gave me when she took the fall or the hit for me. I'd had it. Bowing just as I had before I yelled to the female teacher.

"It was mine! I never should've sent her the note!'

Maia glared at me and yelled a bit louder

"No! I sent it!"

I glared back and did the same but a bit higher

"No me!"

"Me!'

"Me!"

The teacher sighed and grabbed both our cheeks, pinching them and moving them around. "Oii oiii...calm down.. I'm not putting you two in any trouble." She said as she gave as a blank stare. We both looked at each other and sighed with relief.

**Then...she smirked**

"But..." She said as she looked at the two of us, her auburn eyes eyeing us two deviously as her same color hair flowed down her shoulders. "Your gonna join a club of my choosing." She said with a bright smile.

We looked at each other and back at her. "B-But why?" I said as Maia just went starry eyed "Really?! Is it cool?!" She said as she clasped her hands together and smiled.

I just sighed and rubbed my eyes as the teacher nodded happily. "Uh, duhhhhh its the most awesome amazing club in all of Sakura High!" She exclaimed as she brought her hands up in the air in an **'I'm Gonna Rule The World'** fashion. Then just as quickly, she turned to us with a comical glare. "So your going to join. Right?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry Ms...um..."

She giggled and struck a pose, her hand on her glasses as she grinned at us proudly

"Why none other than the amazing Ms. Yamanaka Sawakooo!" She said as she put her hands on her hips and laughed haughtily. I just sighed and looked over to the still starry eyed friend of mine who was jumping up and down in place. I rubbed my eyes and sighed again, looking up at her.

"Alright Ms. Yamanaka, what's this club called exactly." Maia nodded as she budged into me, her orange ponytail waving around happily behind her as her light blue eyes gleamed. "Yeah what is it?!"

Ms. Yamanake smiled and pointed at the two of us energetically.

"The Light Music Club!"

She exclaimed as we both looked at each other, then back at her. Me a bit confused as Maia was still the same. Starry eyed and smiling. "Sugoiii!...what's that?" She said as she tilted her head a bit confused.

I looked back up at her and put my hands up and waved them around. "Sorry sorry, I'm not really into music. I can't even sing that we-" Maia shot me a disbelieving stare and spoke up. "Oh please Nori-chan, your the best singer I know!" She said as she put her hands on her hips. I sighed and waved it away as I sighed

"Sorry Ms. Yamanaka...I already have hobby to do art. I'll join the Art Club Oka-"

"Noo!" Ms. Yamanaka said as she smiled "I mean, sure..if you want your grandfather to hear you got in trouble in class." She said as she fakely examined her nails and gave me a scary tricky grin. I cringed and sighed, I knew she was right. He's be livid if he knew I got in trouble.

I looked over at Maia who smiled and nodded happily. "Come onnnn Nori-channnn!" She said as she tackle hugged me. I looked at her, then back at Ms. Yamanaka.

"...fineee..." I said in a droning tone as I rubbed my eyes.

_This is gonna be long high school years for me..._

Maia and Ms. Yamanaka fisted the air and grinned happily. "Yoshaa!" they both shouted in unison. Getting weird stares from the other teachers as they both quickly calmed down and I sighed and giggled.

"Guess I'm getting a new hobby."

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry for the super late first chapter of this story. I won't be updating as quickly with these but they surely will be coming do look out for them heh. Alright reviewsss**

**Thrashochist: Thanks, I'll try to make it as original and awesome as possible**

**Guest: Haha she has black hair and light green eyes with slightly fair skin**

**electrasoul: Thanks, that means a lot heh.**

**Alright, new chapter coming innn, a month or two? Yeah that or earlier. Got mid-terms. Anyway Ja neee**

**~Densha**


	3. You Can Call Me Shinju

_Chapter 2: You can call me Shinju_

**|Light Music Club Room - 12:22|  
**

Ms. Yamanaka burst open the doors to the club room, which was located on the third floor of the high school. Maia and Noriko looked around at the slightly smaller than normal club room. It looked...somewhat cozy with a bookshelf, a quadrennial table with six chairs, a bench, a black- and whiteboard, a sink with a mirror above it, a cupboard, a chest of drawers and an organ.

Maia and her felt a cool breeze as we then looked up and sat that the room was equipped with an air conditioner as , it contained many other music-related objects like music stands. Next to the club room is a small storage room which contains a door that leads to the neighboring music room.

Maia grinned and giggled happily as she ran around the room, pointing things out to me that Noriko nodded softly and giggled at. Her enthusiasm.

Noriko then spotted the organ over to the left and walked over to it as Ms. Yamanaka gave the run down of the place and its history. She grinned proudly as she told the two of us about the past Light Music Clubs and such. I heard of two of them actually.

_~Flashback~_

* * *

_"Yooo Norikoo!"_ A blue _haired girl with brown eyes approached me as she crouched down at her table. Noriko still scribbled away at her homework as she glanced over at the approaching girl  
_

_"Mmm?"_

_She hummed as she was trying to figure out the problem before her. The girl sighed and gave Noriko a curious and eye gleaming face as she bounced up and down on her feet lightly_

_"Did ya choose a club activity yet?" She said giddily as Noriko sighed and shook my head, going back down to my homework that I loved to get done at school before I got home. _

_She sighed as well and got up as she stretched. "Okay then. Buit remember you have to turn in a form by next month." She reprimanded as I nodded and gave her a smile_

_"I know I know." I said as I nodded and giggled and she giggled as well and waved at me before going back to her friends. They were talkng about something called Ho-kago Tea Time. I thought it was a type of bread or something. Then they said something about last year's best band. It had some of our seniors in it like Azusa Nakano, Jun Suzuki, Ui Hirasawa. All of who graduated. Then there was Sumire Saito and Nao Okuda, who're are seniors two years ago. _

_I thought about it as the girls over to the next of me talked and talked. Then shrugged it off as I continued to do my home work._

* * *

"Wakaba...Girls..." I said unknowingly as Ms. Yamanaka looked over at me. I stood up from my crouched position and looked over at her. "The Wakaba Girls right? Those were the last ones to use this room." I said matter-of-factly as Maia kept looking around. Ms. Yamanaka nodded and smiled as she seemed like she was reminiscing.

"Ahh they were a handful. Especially that Jun heh, but they were nothing like the Light Music Club of 3 years ago. Those 4 had some good times together." She said as she laid her hand on her face and smiled at the memories. "That was my best class.." She mumbled as I just looked at her and smiled, then shook my head and sighed

"Alright Ms Yamanaka, what do we do fir-." My voice was cut off by an energetic Maia calling both of us over. "Guys guys come look!" She said as both me and the female teacher looked at each other and shrugged as we walked over to where she was. I then noticed a fish tank over in the left hand corner of the room where Maia had her face plastered to the glass.

I crouched down next to her as she peered in and sighed at the sea animal that was wading around in the tank full of water.

"Kawaiiiiii. Looke Nori-chaaan!" She said as I giggled and looked at the the seemingly arm length pig-nosed turtle who snorted cutely when his nose surfaced the water.

Maia was still starry eyed as we both looked over. Ms Yamanaka walked over and giggled at the two of us eyeing the tank so eagerly. "That's Ton-chan." She said as she walked over and put the two of us in friendly un-teacher like arm locks.

We both looked at her after us almost tumbling over and stared

"Ton-chan?" We both asked in unison. She smiled at the two of us and told us the story of the Light Music Club from 3 years ago. How they'd gotten him when Azusa Nakano was in the club at the time. She giggled when she remembered how they even let him pick the place to go for there Club trip.

We both smiled as we looked at each other and giggled with Ms. Yamanaka. After a few minutes of getting acquainted we all sat down with some hot coco that she made herself...surprisingly.

She told us all the wacky and funny heart warming stories the Ho-kago Tea Time had together. During those 20 minutes after school we laughed, face palmed, and teared up a bit at her tales of the Light Music Club.

After about 10 mre minutes of silence and day dreaming, I decided I needed to get home. It was after school hours and Mamoru was probably getting worried about my absence. I fixed my navy blue stockings and my same color blazer as I was about to get up, then I heard the door burst open.

**|Light Music Club Room - 1:45|**

Looking up, I laid my eyes on a girl. She had chin-length dirty blonde hair that was let loose. It looked a bit frizzy but you could see it was pretty well kept. Her blazer was tied around her waist, leaving her with her white collared long sleeve shirt and tie. She had deep blue eyes that were sparkling happily as she fist pumped the air.

"Yoshaaa! The Queen Drummer's here!" he exclaimed as she waltzed int eh club room with her hands on her waist proudly.

Maia and I just looked at each other, silently having a connection

_What the_

_I...dunno.._

We both looked back at the girl who grinned and tackle hugged the two of us. We both looked down at the girl and up at our giggling teacher curiously. "Um...hey.." I muttered to the overly excited girl who looked up at us with a bright smile, her deep blue eyes almost sucked me in as I shook my head from the sudden thoughts as the new girl got up off of us after helping us up and patting us off. Ms. Yamanaka just giggled and put her hands on her hips with a smile

"Well, are you going to introduce yourself Shinju?" She said as Maia kept gazing at the new female's eyes in complete captivation. I sighed and turned back to the girl who gave both of us a happy double handed wave

"Yooooo, I'm Shinju Takashi! Most people call me Shinjuuu you can call me Shinju too if you want but also Shin, Shin's fine too, I love the word Shin, well since its my name and all, and Takashi sounds so cool when you put the two together then you get Shinju Takashi, which is me...heh..." She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Maia and I just looked at each other and giggled. We both gave hr a warm smile as Maia grinned happily. "Weeeelp, I'm Maia Fumikooo, and this heree." She put me in a friendly headlock. "Is my bestie Noriko Okiyamaaa." She said as she giggled, I tapped her arm "I give I give! Can't breath!"

**|Light Music Club Room - 2:03|**

After a brief explanation of the whole thing we got to know Shinju. She was a drummer and the cousin of another drummer who was taught her. She was in the Ho-kago Tea Time band. Ritsu Tainaka. She'd taught Shinju the basics and due to the blue eyed girl's over curiosity, she picked it up pretty well and always searched for new beats and sounds she could make.

We decided to see what she was all about as Ms. Yamanaka brought in a cart full of..what was that..a drum set? It was minty green and had white covers for the snares and others. The bass drum however had a black covering with a medal pedal and white fuzzy bass stick. The drum looked vintage as Shinju placed the set in order before sitting down at her seat and whipping out her drumsticks with a grin. She tapped them once, twice. Then four more times before starting off with a drum solo, hitting the snares and heading for a quarter note beat.

It was steady and nice as she transitioned into a soft crash from the symbols before moving to a compound triple drum pattern. It was actually very nice to hear. Maia and Ms. Yamanaka tapped their feet happily as Shinju just giggled and transitioned into a beat I started to recognize slowly.

_Is that...twenty one pilots...guns for hands...t-that's the beat! How'd she learn that!_

I thought as I continued to listen in awe as she beat on the drums in the musical pattern. Her form of drumming had a..unique pull to it. She'd roll her head to the left and the right, while looking extra relaxed as she did. With every beat she'd move her head from the left to the right. Kind of like the drummer from that band R5. She looked like she was having a lot of fun...which gave me a weird and daring idea...those two words never popped into my mind before. Ever.

I was usually very cautious about my plans and steps, making sure to not get into any weird situations. It was something of an instinct for me. If I saw a crowd gathering, I'd walk away. If I heard about a criminal on the loose or something bad that had happened to someone or just in general, I'd lock myself in my room until it died down. I was always cautious, you could call me a NEET heh, I wouldn't blame you...but that's just how I am. Until this moment.

I, like something had taken over me, walked over to the piano over on the wall a few yards away from the drumming Shinju. Maia looked over at me with slight curiosity as Ms. Yamanaka tilted her head.

I just plopped down on the seat and shouted over to Shinju. "Don't stop playing!"

She looked over at me after transitioning into a crash from the hit hat symbols before getting back to the familiar that I knew oh so well. I smiled to myself as my bright green eyes lit up when I opened the covering to the keyboard. I then, after another short drum solo, brought my fingers down on the keys as they made an harmonious sound. I kept the time with the beat, switching from chord to chord as my fingers flowed gracefully over the piano. I, at times banged on the keys for emphasis as this was probably the most fun I've had for a long time.

After a few minutes, I then heard the strum of a guitar and kept playing but looked over, my black hair flipping over my shoulder as I saw a flash of orange before focusing on Maia's form. She'd joined in with a guitar that Ms.. Yamanaka let her use. It was a classic wooden hollowed guitar that was used mostly for solos by one person. She decided to join in as she gave me a happy boyish grin. I just rolled my eyes and smiled as Shinju giggled and twirled her sticks in her hand. She then stopped the beat and put her drumsticks up, before tapping them as Ms Yamanaka smiled happily and just giggled at our antics.

"One! Two! One two three four!"

**|Walking Home - 2:20|**

The three of us had left the light music room and headed home as it was pretty late. Especially for freshman like us. Shinju said she lived just a few blocks ahead of us so all of us took it as an opportunity to get to know each other more. But, being me, I stayed quiet and let Maia and Shinju converse. Apparently she only had a father as her mother left when she was little. Her brother who was the same age as her but evidently the seemingly elder one, was usually at work at his part time job or taking care of the house with her.

She also had gotten a chance to come to Sakura high from Osaka as the family had a big move due to her dad getting a better job. Her and her brother shared a room and she didn't have a lot of friends due to her hyperactive personality and imagination. I scoffed and pointed my thumb at Maia.

"Trsut me. We'll be great friends Shin-chan, I had to put up with her for three years after all." I said as Maia barrel tackled into me with a bright grin on her face "Huehueeee, yup yuuuup! Lets go Shinny-chaan! Bet you can't beat me to your house!" Maia said as she spun off my back and gave me a goofy smile before running off towards the direction of Shinju's house. The dirty blonde haired girl giggled happily and ran after her new friend

"Oiii! No fairrr!"

She said as she quickly tailed Maia, the orange haired boyish friend of mine was pretty fast however and I just sighed and smiled, calling after the two as we went home.

"Maia! You don't even know where she lives!"

* * *

**Sorryyyy guys for the lateness of this chapter. I've been revising my other story Striking Blades and it's taken a lot of my time. Plus school and mid-terms and all. However I introduced Shinju in this chapter and really like how it came out in my defense. However I really need reviews. Review review review pleaseee. Really helps me out. Speaking of reviewsss**

**Hibiko - Haha thank you so much, that means a lot**

**LivaLittleLurve - Haha thanks and yes Noriko and Maia are very close, they'd take a bullet for each other.**

**Thrashochist - Thank you for your review Thrash, it meant a lot. I'll take your advice and try to implement it into the story. Arigatouuu**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: Twenty One Pilots - Guns for Hands**


End file.
